Love Dope
by Rassiumins
Summary: Lucas tidak pernah berpikir dia akan terseret begitu jauh... [ YUKTEN/LUTEN, NCT FANFICTION, NCT U, DRAMA/ROMANCE/MATURE ] (Warning: as the chapter develop, It might Contains Explicit content for Mature Adult only )
1. Chapter 1

**DEJEUNER DU MATINIl a mis le café  
** _Dans la tasse  
Il a mis le lait  
Dans la tasse de café  
Il a mis le sucre  
Dans le café au lait  
Avec la petite cuiller  
Il a tourné  
Il a bu le café au lait  
Et il a reposé la tasse  
Sans me parler_

 **Il a allumé**

 _Une cigarette  
Il a fait des ronds  
Avec la fumée  
Il a mis les cendres  
Dans le cendrier  
Sans me parler  
Sans me regarder_

 **Il s'est levé**

 _Il a mis  
Son chapeau sur sa tête  
Il a mis son manteau de pluie  
Parce qu'il pleuvait  
Et il est parti  
Sous la pluie  
Sans une parole  
Sans me regarder_

 **Et moi j'ai pris**

 _Ma tête dans ma main  
Et j'ai pleuré_

 _-Jacques Prévert_

ia sendokkan kopi ke dalam cangkir -

ia tuangkan susu ke cangkir berisi kopi itu -

ia tambahkan gula di kopi susunya -

dengan sendok kecil - diaduknya - diminumnya kopi itu

dan diletakkannya kembali cangkir -

tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

dinyalakannya sebatang rokok -

dihembuskannya lingkaran-

lingkaran asap -

dijentikkannya abu rokok ke dalam asbak -

tanpa berbicara -

tanpa memandangku.

ia bangkit -

memakai topinya - mengenakan jas hujan -

karena saat itu hujan turun -

dan ia pergi - menembus hujan -

tanpa sepatah kata -

tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

dan aku,

kubenamkan kepala dalam tanganku -

dan kutersedu.)


	2. First meeting 1a

_._

 _._

 _._

 _1st meeting_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jadi kita benar-benar tidak akan melakukannya?"_ Seru sebuah suara akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Setelah hampir selama 2 jam lebih hanya terdengar suara kertas dan tombol keyboard.

Lucas duduk didepan laptop dengan kacamata bacanya, memutar kepala untuk mendapati seorang pemuda lain yg duduk diatas ranjang, lima langkah dari meja belajarnya. Tumpukan kertas berserakan di atas ranjang dan dibawah kakinya. Tangan kecil itu sibuk memilah-milah, memisahkan kertas menurut abjad. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menangkap tatapan Lucas di seberang. Lucas berjengit, berbalik, menatap layar monitor.

 _"_ _hmm"_ Jawabnya singkat, lebih seperti dengungan.

Terlalu banyak yg ada di kepala Lucas untuk bisa dikeluarkan. Bersiap-siap untuk mendengar jawaban selanjutnya.

 _"_ _Kau membayarku hanya untuk membantumu memisahkan kertas-kertas ini ?!"_

 _"_ _well, bukankah itu bagus?"_ Lucas berhati-hati, melirik. _"kau tidak harus melakukan kerja berat.."_

 _"_ _apa kau tidak punya pacar? Atau keluarga? Atau teman? Apa kau kesepian?"_ Pria disana terdengar kesal

Lucas berusaha keras untuk tidak tersinggung, ia berpura-pura tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya.

 _"_ _siapa namamu tadi?"_

Lucas hanya mendengar suara kertas yg dibalik dengan kasar sebagai jawaban

 _"_ _ah ya…."_ Lucas menggaruk tengkuknya yg tak gatal _"ehmm…"_ otaknya tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk diucapkan

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar tahu Blue Light itu tempat apa ?"_

 _"_ _aku tahu!"_ Lucas mengusak rambutnya frustasi _"aku..aku hanya ingin seseorang menemaniku!"_

 _"_ _apakah itu masuk akal?"_ Dia menaikkan nadanya menjadi lebih tinggi lagi.

 _"_ _kau seorang Gay?"_

Apa-apaan, Lucas membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pria pemarah itu.

 _"_ _Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang….. Gay?"_

Pria lain di ruangan itu berhenti untuk menyapu Lucas dengan pandangan menyelidik, sebelum kemudian kembali kepada kertas-kertas. _"well, kita tidak pernah tahu…"_

 _"_ _kau menelpon untuk mendapat teman kencan Pria!"_

 _"_ _aku tidak!"_ Lucas sudah hampir putus asa, Ia kembali kepada laptopnya. Mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi dengan essay yg dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara mendesis tidak sabar. Ia meremas sebuah kertas kecil persegi panjang, background biru muda dengan aksen bunga putih. Sebuah nomor yg dicetak merah dan tulisan kaligrafi _Blue Light_. Kartu nama itu dia dapatkan bersama dengan action figure Iron man setinggi 20 cm berlabel FAO Schwarz, yg Johnny berikan padanya minggu lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kartu nama sebuah klub malam di _Earl's Court_. Hyung dungu itu bahkan mengerling saat memberikan itu padanya.

Lucas kira Johnny sudah gila. Tapi dia lebih gila lagi dengan menelpon untuk mengirimkan seseorang ke apartemennya.

Sialan. Lucas merutuki dirinya.

Masih terngiang suara serak wanita dengan aksen inggris yg kental menyambutnya di telepon dengan ramah. Berpikir lama untuk memutuskan dia ingin seorang pria datang menemaninya lebih dari seorang wanita yg mungkin hanya akan menggelayuti dan merayunya. Lalu mungkin Lucas akan berakhir diatas tempat tidur, melalaikan semua gunungan tugasnya. Tapi Lucas sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan ….seks. tentu saja dia baru mencapai 19 tahun tahun ini!

Jadi atas pertimbangan itu,ditengah-tengah si wanita yg menanyakan tentang kriteria yg dia inginkan, Lucas memotongnya _"Well, kirimkan padaku yg terbaik"_

 _"_ _Oke, Dia akan datang secepat angin kepada anda, Tuan!"_ jawab suara diseberang bersemangat. Detik selanjutnya Lucas menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Apa-apaan dengan "yang terbaik" ? terbaik dalam hal apa? Jika yg dipanggilnya adalah seorang _Hooker_ Tentu yg terbaik adalah yg paling bisa memberikan servis….memuaskan? Lucas bergidik, membayangkan seorang pria kekar yg datang kekamarnya. Oh Tidak! Lucas bukan seorang gay! Tidak!

Dan dia benar-benar panik saat 30 menit selanjutnya, seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Ia Mengumpat dalam berbagai bahasa yg dikuasainya. Jika benar ada pria berotot yg melempar wink kearahnya setelah dia membuka pintu. Lucas bersumpah dia akan menendang kemaluan orang itu. Dan Lucas terlalu panik, sampai berencana akan kabur melompat dari jendela. Tapi kemudian yg berada didepan pintunya adalah seorang pria muda. Tersenyum dengan senyuman yg menyilaukan sambil mengunyah permen karet.

 _"_ _Hai! Apakah disini Apartemen Tuan Wong?"_ sapanya riang

Lucas membeku.

Hidungnya mencium bau seperti mint yg maskulin bercampur vanilla

 _"_ _A..apa Kau-"_

 _"_ _ya, Anda menelpon untuk memesan teman kencan? Namaku Ten!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be continued_


	3. 2nd Meeting

.

.

.

 _2nd Meeting_

.

.

Pria itu hanya setinggi bahu Lucas, rambut hitam berponi fluffy yg lembut. Ia memakai hoodie warna cream cerah bertuliskan 'LOVE DOPE', _boyfriend_ jeans abu-abu. Dan ransel coklat macam pelajar. Wajah menarik seperti _Ulzzang_. Lucas menebak-nebak dia berasal dari Korea atau China atau yg lain.

Pria asing ini tidak ragu berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mengelilingi ruangan di apartemen Lucas. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri cukup lama di depan jendela kaca besar di kamar Lucas, yg menampilkan kemacetan jalan London. Pemandangan jalanan saat malam dengan kelap-kelip lampu. Ia menggumam kagum.

Lucas masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

 _"apartemen anda indah sekali, Mr. Wong!"_

Suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti wafer caramel.

 _"Sudah lama aku menginginkan apartemen dengan pemandangan seperti ini!"_ Ia berbalik untuk melempar silau senyumnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lucas untuk menguasai dirinya.

 _"jadi.."_ Pria itu menginterupsi. Berjalan mendekat. Telunjuknya kemudian bergerak menuruni lengan Lucas. " _Darimana kita mulai?"_ Lucas reflek menarik tangannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mulai apa? Mulai apa yg dia maksud? Lucas bisa saja menendang kemaluan orang ini, tapi..

 _"Tidak!"_ Ia menggeleng seakan kepalanya bisa terlepas

 _"Tolong bantu aku merapikan dokumen!"_ Pekik Lucas. Pria didepannya terkejut melihat reaksi Lucas.

 _"A..pa?"_

 _"Tolong urutkan semua kertas itu!"_ Lucas menunjuk gunungan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan yg berserakan dilantai. _"tolong bantu aku mengurutkan itu semua sesuai nomor halaman!"_ ia merengek putus asa. Pria bermata indah itu melongo.

...

 _"Biar Kutebak!"_ Suara Ten membuyarkan lamunan Lucas. _"Kau pasti putera seorang konglomerat!"_

Dan hari ini dia datang lagi. Lucas menambahkan beberapa ratus dolar padanya kemarin –hampir 200 kali lipat dari harga yg ia ajukan- sebagai bayaran untuk mengurutkan halaman makalahnya. Pemuda itu cukup senang sampai dia mengajukan dirinya kembali untuk datang hari ini. Dan bodohnya Lucas tidak menolak.

Lucas membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap pria kecil yg berapi-api itu.

 _"Belajar keras di negri orang untuk meneruskan bisnis keluargamu? Kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang, kesepian walaupun hidupmu bergelimang harta!"_

Lucas mendengus, kembali menatap layar monitor. _"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!"_

 _"apa aku benar?"_ Ten sekilas menatap punggung Lucas. Tangannya sibuk mengurutkan halaman. 239, 240, 241,242….

 _"Sayang sekali kau seorang Gay!"_

Kepala Lucas berdenyut, gay?

 _"Aku bukan gay!"_ setengah berteriak, tapi Ten memberikan sorot mata tidak percaya

 _"well, Tidak semua orang gay sejak lahir, kau bisa menjadi gay karena keadaan, atau mungkin itu hanya sekedar hobi?"_

Lucas mendelik, _"Hobi?"_ Pria pendek itu bermulut terlalu tajam

 _"Apa keluargamu tahu?"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!,"_

Ten tergelak, ia tertawa seperti melihat seseorang yg minum dari hidung. Lucas pikir orang itu akan tersinggung lalu pergi. Ia menghardik cukup keras. Tapi keingintahuan Ten lebih besar. Jungwoo bahkan tidak bertanya sebanyak ini di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

 _"Berhenti sok tahu, kau tidak tahu siapa aku!"_

Lucas benar-benar marah sekarang, ia mengetik dengan kasar. Ten menghela nafas dari sana. Matanya masih menatap punggung Lucas. Sunyi untuk beberapa menit.

 _"aku hanya merasa kau pria kesepian-"_

 _"Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Ini pekerjaan!"_ Jawabnya enteng. _"Kau memanggilku, dan aku datang!"_

 _"aku tidak memanggilmu hari ini!"_ Nada Lucas mengejek

Ten tertawa lagi _"Ya, tapi aku pikir kau masih membutuhkan aku, semua tumpukan halaman ini masih berantakan, dan lagi…"_

Surara ramai kertas dan keyboard terdengar di seluruh kamar.

 _"Bayaran yg sangat besar hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan anak TK, terima kasih Mr. Wong!"_

Jantungnya seperti ditinju menerima wink dari Ten. Apa-apaan. Lucas lebih baik ditampar.

 _"Apa kau orang China?"_

Mulai lagi.

 _"Ayahku"_

 _"Kau juga belajar bahasa Korea?"_ Ten mengangkat selembar kertas dengan banyak huruf hangul disana, menatap Lucas menunggu jawaban. Pria diseberang merasa diinterograsi lagi.

 _"Aku tinggal di Korea"_

 _"Oh"_ Ten mengumpulkan beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan hangul menjadi satu map. Lucas masih mengawasinya. _"wow, Kau tinggal di Gangnam?"_

 _"Kau tampak seperti bisa membaca semua huruf itu"_

 _"Aku pernah tinggal di Korea 3 tahun!"_

Lucas sekarang tahu dia bukan orang Korea. Dia orang China?

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya, aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi!"_

 _"Menjadi idol bukan pekerjaan yg menjanjikan"_

 _"aku tahu"_ Nadanya terdengar sedih _"Saat melihat kesempatanku semakin kecil, aku berhenti, dan disinilah aku!"_ Dia menyakinkan wajah khawatir Lucas dengan senyum. Lucas segera berbalik.

 _"Hey apa lehermu tidak sakit?"_

Berapa puluh kali di malam ini Lucas menggerakkan lehernya untuk menengok kearah Ten. Rasanya seperti hampir copot.

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau bawa laptopmu kesini?"_ Ten menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Lucas menelan ludah. Apa-apaan, duduk berdekatan dengannya?

 _"kau mau dengar aku bernyanyi?"_

Kepalanya mengatakan Ya' tapi kepala satunya lagi berbisik bahwa ini bukan waktunya bersenang-senang, banyak sekali tugas yg harus ia kerjakan. Seharusnya semua essay ini mendapat fokus penuh, Tapi Ten terlalu cerewet untuk mengobrol, Dan Ten hanya orang asing yg membantunya merapikan kertas dengan bayaran kelewat mahal.

 _"Ya_ " ucapnya lirih

Ten berhasil menguasai seluruh isi kepala Lucas.

Malam itu mereka bernyanyi duduk berselonjor di lantai balkon sambil merokok. Banyak tertawa.

Lagu Korea, Lagu barat, Lucas tidak punya gitar, tapi ia punya ukulele. Dan Ten memainkannya seperti seorang professional. Mereka berteriak tidak peduli dengan nada falls, atau control. Pengguna apartemen lain mungkin akan melaporkan Lucas besok.

 _"You know, You have a killer smile Mr. Wong!"_ Ten berseri-seri kepada Lucas.

Lucas tidak tahu kenapa pipinya memanas, apa ia sedang tersipu? Brengsek! Sejak kapan kata-kata seperti itu bisa menggoyahkannya. Apa lagi keluar dari mulut seorang pria!

...

 _"Ini sudah lewat dari jam perjanjian kita"_ Ten melirik jam tangan dengan aksen coklat kayunya. Mendongak menatap Lucas disebelahnya. _"aku akan pulang"_ ia bangkit. Lucas mengikutinya.

 _"Y..Ya"_

Ten tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi sempurnanya sebelum berjalan mendahului Lucas masuk ke dalam. Lucas membuntutinya dari belakang, memperhatikan pemuda pendek yg sekarang sedang memakai jaket, ia berkali-kali mengusak rambut fluffy nya keatas yg akan jatuh kembali dengan halus bagai helaian permen kapas, lalu berjalan untuk memungut kaus kakinya dibawah ranjang. Ia membungkuk.

Bokong di depan matanya.

Situasi apa ini?

Ten menyadari Lucas sedang terpaku.

 _"Kau lihat apa Mr. Wong?"_ Ia menyeringai

Shit!

 _"A..aku Tidak!"_ Lucas segera berjalan menjauh. Duh bodoh sekali. Ten terkikik.

 _"kalau kau sekarang berniat melakukan 'itu'.."_ Ia menunjuk kearah jam dinding bulat berwarna merah maroon yg menunjukkan pukul 01.15 AM. _"Aku harus minta bayaran tambahan"_ Ten meringis. Lucas menggeleng kuat.

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Oke oke Aku tahu!"_ ia sedang membuat tali simpul pada sneakers kuningnya. Lucas berjalan ke arah lemarinya, untuk meraih mantel krem yg tergantung. Tangannya merogoh salah satu saku dan menemukan dompet kulit hitam. Menghitung beberapa lembaran kertas hijau.

 _"Lagipula aku lapar"_

Lucas melirik. Ah ya, mereka tidak makan apa-apa sejak Ten datang. Bahkan minum pun tidak. Ia sedikit menyesal. Berpikir untuk memberikan beberapa dollar tambahan, tapi bayaran ini saja sudah tidak masuk akal. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 _"Setelah semua nyanyian itu!"_ Ten menatapnya penuh seringai _"Haruskah aku juga minta bayaran tambahan?"_

 _"Kau ingin mengurasku?"_

Ten tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. _"You're so Lucky Mr. Wong! Aku tidak pernah bernyanyi untuk orang lain sejak berhenti menjadi trainee, Anggap saja itu bonus!"_

 _"Yea, I'm so lucky"_ Lucas mencibir, ia berjalan mendekati Ten, mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang. Dan Ten menyambutnya dengan wajah terang.

 _"Wow, Terima Kasih!"_

Wajah orang-orang dihadapan uang, Lucas tidak terkejut. Ten lalu meraih ransel coklat imutnya dan berdiri. Lucas memimpinnya berjalan dari kamar ke ruang tengah, ruang tamu dan pintu keluar. Ia bisa mendengar Ten berjalan seperti anak anjing. Bersenandung riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lucas yg menyesal, Setelah ini ia perlu lembur untuk menyelesaikan essay.

Buru-buru ia membuka pintu untuk membiarkan Ten berjalan keluar. Tapi si pendek itu berbalik segera setelah ia melewati Lucas, Membuat pria satunya terkejut.

 _"Terimakasih atas malam ini Mr. Wong!"_

Lucas memaksakan senyum diwajahnya, mengangguk.

 _"Bisakah aku memanggilmu selain Mr. Wong? Itu terlalu sulit?"_

Apa?

orang asing ini sekarang minta nama lengkapnya?

 _"Tidak bisakah kau hanya minta uangku?"_ Lucas merasa tidak nyaman.

Ten terkekeh, _"Oh Ayolah!"_ matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menunggunya. _"Aku memberitahumu nama kecilku!"_

Nama kecilnya Ten? Apa itu berarti ia anak kesepuluh? Oh kapan ini akan berakhir, Lucas harus segera kembali pada laptopnya.

 _"Lucas.."_ ia menyerah

Pria didepannya tampak senang. _"Lucas!"_ Dia mengulangnya dengan nada senang. Kemudian maju satu langkah dan berjinjit.

 _Cup_

Sesuatu seperti jelly hangat menekan bibirnya cepat.

Tuhan

CIUMAN PERTAMANYA!

Lucas mundur beberapa langkah dengan limbung. Ia berpikir untuk meninju wajah pencuri itu tapi sarafnya sekarang sedang lumpuh.

 _"Wow, tenanglah Lucas!"_ Ia memegangi lengan Lucas yg tampak bisa jatuh kapan saja. _"Apa-apaan?!"_ Sekarang ia terbahak

 _"Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?"_

Namanya sekarang menjadi Lucas Idiot Wong. Ia berusaha keras memasang wajah galak. Melepaskan lengannya dari Ten. _"APA YG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?"_ dengan nada tinggi

Ten masih belum berhenti tertawa. _"Kau lucu sekali Lucas!"_

Lihat dia bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya seenaknya, seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal bertahun-tahun. Telinga Lucas seperti tertarik.

 _"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu lagi-"_

" _Apa?"_ Manik coklat terang Ten lurus ke matanya. Lucas membalas dengan tatapan mengancam. _"Aku akan menghajarmu!"_

Ten menyunggingkan seringai. _"karena aku telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu?"_

Wajah Lucas memerah karena marah. Atau malu?

 _"Baiklah!"_ Ten menepuk bahu Lucas. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya. _"Aku pergi huh"_ Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Lucas masih berusaha bernafas, pikirannya masih tak karuan. Ia masih berdiri mematung memandangi punggung si Hoodie "Love Dope" yg semakin menjauh. Setelah hampir berbelok, Ten berbalik. Ia melambaikan tangannya. _"Bye Lucas! Jangan lupa makan sebelum kau tidur malam ini! Besok aku datang lagi!_ " teriaknya riang.

Lucas membelalak. ia bergegas masuk dan membanting pintunya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk shock. Itu hanya ciuman kecil. Tapi itu dari seorang pria! Tapi Jungwoo pernah tidak sengaja hampir menciumnya kan? Lucas mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi Ten benar-benar menciumnya! AKh. Lucas berpikir tambahan Idiot sebagai nama tengahnya. Melirik ke jam tangannya. Ia masih punya banyak tugas. Banyak sekali. Dan Lucas benci tentang politik.

Setelah hampir pukul 5, Lucas menyerah dengan kantuknya. Ia melorot dari kursi empuk belajarnya. Menyeret kakinya berjalan ke ranjang. Dan melemparkan tubuhnya disana. Hidung runcingnya menangkap bau mint vanilla milik Ten yg tertinggal.

Oh sialan, Besok dia datang lagi.

Lucas mengingatkan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa makanan atau minuman untuk mereka berdua besok. Uh tapi kenapa ia peduli.

Lucas menarik selimutnya untuk mulai tidur, Ia masih bisa tidur 3 jam sebelum kuliah paginya. Ia mengabaikan perut keroncongan dan panggilan telepon masuk dari Jungwoo.

Mulai memejamkan mata.

Pagi itu Lucas bermimpi samar-samar suara nyanyian seseorang dengan mata coklat terang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :D

Hidup Crack Pair!

Penggemar Yukten mari merapat!


End file.
